


Alone On CHRISTMAS

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Two friends needing each other
Relationships: Joe Mazzello & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Alone On CHRISTMAS

*Text*

" Hi hunnie, I'm a mess  
I sit alone in our favourite café and I'm currently on my 4:th cup of chocolate,   
I could really need to talk right now, but I understand if you are busy 

/Joe" 

Ohh.. Bless his heart ..   
You looked down on your watch  
Well.. 1 cup you could have, just one

*text*

"Hi Joe  
I can meet you there in a few minutes, I'm on my way 

/ Y/N"

He was such a good friend, the two of you met a two years ago when he was filming his own movie "Undrafted"   
Even if you sometimes just called or sent a message, he was always there for you and you for him

Just a few months ago you came into a school in New York and you could finally spend more time together  
The only thing in your way was your boyfriend, he wasn't to keen on you being with Joe all the time

It snowed outside when you arrived  
You stomped the snow off your feets and opened the door

It was empty inside, Christmas decorated with a beautiful tree and jolly Christmas songs streaming out from the speakers

There he was, all alone, at the table you always sat by and talked 

He looked up when he saw you  
And at once his face lit up

\- Hi, you waved at him   
\- Hi hunnie.. How are you?  
He stood up and hugged you tight  
\- Ohh, I'm good thanks, busy shopping you know, you held up all the bags  
\- Shit, I can see that.. Been a busy girl then, how's Michael?   
\- He is good, working a lot, but Joe.. I'm not here to talk about my shopping spree or.. him, how are you, I mean honestly 

He looked down and sipped on his chocolate, he had ordered one for you aswell and the waitress came over   
\- It's no 5 now, he shrugged his shoulders  
\- That bad huh?   
\- That bad.. She left me..   
\- Catherine? Now?   
\- Yeah.. Just a few days ago, we were supposed to spend Christmas together, my family is in Mexico and I didn't join them because... of her..   
\- Ohhh Joe, I'm so sorry, you held around him, but what are you going to do.. Are you alone? 

He nodded 

Michael was working all Christmas but he wanted you to be ready with food when he came home, as usual   
\- I could be with you, You know   
\- No.. You two go ahead and spend your time together, I'll be fine, I don't need any sympathy, just... I just wanted you to know   
I know you love him

It got silent for a while   
You stirred in your mug and looked at him taking down the last drops   
You changed the subject and talked about your school, about his new movie that he just got a big part in, weather, travel, food  
Everything else  
He started to become his own self and you laughed together sharing old memories 

\- Exuse me, I'm sorry, but we are closing now, I'm already here overtime 

You both looked up and began to scramble around collecting your stuff so you could leave  
\- Ohh we are terribly sorry, Merry Christmas 

Like it was the most natural thing in the world, you just kept on walking, same direction   
You lived the other side of town   
But it was like you forgot 

Still talking and joking around, to occupied to see your own feets, you slipped and fell in a pile of snow 

\- *giggle* omg.. I'm soooo clumpsy  
\- You alright Y/N? 

He lauged and held out his hand   
You took his warm hand and stood up on your feet 

\- Oh hunnie, you are soaked   
\- Ehhh.. Yeah.. I guess I am 

Your eyes locked together, you stood there for a while and just looked at each other   
In silence you walked up the last street up to his house   
He unlocked the door and helped you taking off your coat   
Nobody said anything, you didn't have to   
He went into his bedroom and shuffled around a little, then he returned with cozy sweatpants and an old t-shirt   
He smiled at you and went to the living room to lit up the fireplace   
You took off your wet clothes and saw the back of him, just standing there, looking into the fire

You walked up behind him   
He turned around and his jaw fell to the ground   
You stood there in just your lace bra and underwear   
\- Y/N... Wh.. what... Michael..   
\- Sssscchh.. Don't...   
You pressed your finger on his lips   
He kissed it and took your hand, still looking at you  
The fire made his hair glow, and it was a spark in his eyes, you had seen it before   
You stood so close that you heard his heart beating, or.. was it your own   
He took his fingers under your chin and kissed you softly   
Then he pulled away a little   
Looking like he admiring your body. 

His fingers continued down your neck, your collarbone, your chest, his fingertips brushed the edge of your bra, feeling every part of the lace, circling your nipple slowly 

\- Omg... You are so beautiful, what am I going to do with you 

You stepped a little closer 

\- Just make me come

His eyes widened and your lips crashed together   
He took a grip around your ass and lifted you up, still kissing you   
Your legs closed around his hips  
You pulled him closer, moaning in his mouth   
He placed you on the couch   
His kisses were hungry, needy  
You felt his hardness pressing onto your thigh 

\- Please.. Ohhh please 

His light stubble tickled you when he kissed your sensitive skin above your breast   
He looked up and smiled  
Kissed your breasts through your bra, he pushed them together and pulled the fabric down with his thumbs, he licked them over and over and his tounge circled your nipples 

\- Ahhhhh God 

You almost pushed his head down   
With a heavy breathing he pulled down your underwear   
\- You gano idea... Omg.. Y/N.. I have wanted this sooo long 

You smiled at him and spread your legs wide  
He took his finger and followed your slit up and down   
Pushed it deep inside you   
You instinctively bucked your hips up 

He fucked you fast   
Still looking at you   
\- Omg... Joe please.. I want.. Please.. AHHHHH

You came hard, your thighs clenched together and you contractions squeezed his fingers   
He pulled them out and kissed your folds, one by one, he pushed his tounge inside and drank up your sweet nectar  
His tounge started to fuck you deep, while his thumb rubbed your clit   
He moaned into your core

\- OHHH FUCK   
You came again, an intense squirt   
You had never.. never   
With a giggle he cleaned you up and looked up at you 

\- More? 

You just breathed heavily   
\- Omg.. Yes.. Mmm... No.. And yes.. I want .. You   
He crawled up and kissed you deeply   
\- Are you?   
\- Yes, you nodded, I'm safe

A flash second you wondered what you were doing, but it was.. Just a flash 

Your hand wandered down his body and you closed your fingers around his length, stroked him slowly.. slowly, your thumb circled the tip and he whimpered

\- Ohhh God... I have to... Shit Y/N.. I want you now.. Now

He kissed you sloppily and trailed his cock up and down your folds, teasing your entrance   
You kissed him deeply and felt him entering you

With a moan you crossed your legs around his waist  
He held around your ass, entering deeper   
He thrusted fast and hard   
The noise of your skin slapping together, the moans, the breathing  
Two people just wanting eachother 

\- Shit.. I'm close... Ohhh God   
He almost growled into your neck   
You pulled him even closer and pressed your hips against his rolling them in same motion as him

\- AHHHH Joe. I.....

You clenched together as one  
He came inside of you holding you tight. You came around him with a loud cry

It was silent 

Was it exhaustion..   
Shame

He looked at you.   
He had a tear falling down his cheek, you kissed it away and just held around him

Almost whispering

\- You don't have to be alone on Christmas


End file.
